Divide. $770 \div 0.77 = $
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} 770 \div 0.77&= 770.00\div 0.77\\\\ &=77{,}000\text{ hundredths} \div 77\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=1{,}000 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $100$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 770 \div 0.77 &= \dfrac{770}{0.77}\\\\ &= \dfrac{770 \times 100}{0.77 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{77{,}000}{77}\\\\ &= 1{,}000 \end{aligned}$ The answer $770 \div 0.77 = 1{,}000$